User blog:Wachowman/EGRB 3
Hello im back and this is epic gaming rap battles, the reason i havent made a rap battle for a while is very complicated....im lazy, but now its back and its....yep its back. SO in todays battle, we have 2 very well known mario bosses, Fawful, the little green bean looking enemy from the Mario and Luigi series, VS Bowser, Marios mortal enemy who appears in ALMOST every Mario game, these two battle it out to see who is the beter and badder Mario and Luigi enemy. BATTLE beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47AwSXI3dgs EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES! FAWFUL! VS! ...BOWSER!... BEGIN! Fawful: I have fury, Listen Bowser since this is our final battle, Cause I'm back and I'm gonna make sure you're running back to your little castle. I'll still get my revenge, you haven't defeated me, You barely beat me before, you needed the help of your mortal enemy. This is a new king of battle and this time my win is a must, But i need a new partner cause this time i don't have Cackletta or Midbus. I've survived everything the Mario Bros threw at me, It might've looked like i exploded, but that's everyone's death scene. Your plans never work Bowser, at least mine have a chance, I had the Mushroom Kingdom in my hands, but you helped them advance. Might as well call yourself the "good guy", you've helped them beat me twice, Cause you think you can take them out alone just because of your height? But let me tell ya something, if you think you can beat them with your little pets, You might as well let me kill your Goombas cause you're just sending them to there death. I remember I've given you the chance for us to join forces, But just like usual, you chose all the wrong choices. Bowser: It always start out like this with you being ahead of me, But then you're weakened and then come forth my victory. Every minion, every boss, every partner you had, Ended up having a date with my fist and my fire breath. You thought you were invincible with your little Dark Star, Should've gotten the one Mario gets, they would've gotten you a bit more far. You're nothing without your little powers and your stupid flying hat, You actually wanted me to join you, Pfft fuck that. I can do as well on my own as you do with a random partner, Maybe next time instead of that stupid pig, you could come a little harder. I don't care that you have fury, you have chortles, you have revenge, blah blah blah. But you're a fool if you think you can beat the King Koopa! Fawful: Do you really think you're ahead when i rap like this, Every time you help Mario it just makes me more pissed. You help the Mario Bros, and they put you in jail for your repayment, That doesn't seem like a good thing for you, does it? You weren't even Mario's first boss, That's Donkey Kong's place, So why am i not facing him instead of this fire breathing turtle disgrace. I'm sorry bowser but your victories in another castle, you Fink-Rat, And when you get here you won't be pulling the ax on my act. Listen Bowser, you and your Goomba mushrooms, Shy Guy stalkers and Koopa Turtles, Can just end you pathetic lives right here cause I Have Chortles! Bowser: Again i don't care what you have, i don't care what you say, Always talking your nonsense ways, for peaches sake. I'm tired of your talking, your revenge, all of your plans, You have an annoying personality and you're the size of an ant. Even though, in the end, we both know ill beat you, Your voice desperately makes me need a 1-UP Mushroom. You give everyone headaches whenever you talk, I wish you were the only person I ate when i got that Vacuum Block. I could fight you right now cause you have nothing you're mortal, But remember when it comes to bosses, I'm The Original! WHO WON?! WHOS NEXT!? ''' '''IVE ALREADY DECIDED! 'EPIC GAMING RAP BATTLES ' WHO WON Fawful Bowser